Fishing rod holders have been previously described for the purpose of supporting a fishing rod and then lifting the rod in response to a pull on the fishing line. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,109 (DeJulio) and 3,973,346 (Mason). Such patents describe a tubular receiver for receiving the handle of a fishing rod. The receiver is pivotably supported on a stand and a strong spring is connected between the rearward end of the receiver and the stand. The fishing line extends around a trigger or release arm which moves when a fish strikes the line. This enables the spring to abruptly cause the tubular receiver to pivot upwardly and quickly raise the fishing rod. Such devices do not provide for adjustment in the sensitivity of the actuator mechanism, however. Furthermore, such devices do not include means for controlling the extent of pivotal movement of the tubular receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,089 (Miller) describes a fishing rod holder which includes an attachment for setting the hook when a fish strikes the line. The attachment is secured to the fishing rod forwardly of the handle and includes a hinged arm which is caused to move upwardly by a spring in response to pulling on the line. This device is cumbersome to use and does not allow for easy detachment of the device from the fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,793 (Shackel) describes a fishing rod holder which includes a tubular receiver for receiving and supporting the handle of a fishing rod. A spring-biased keeper prevents removal of the rod from the holder. However, this rod holder does not include any mechanism for setting a hook in response to pulling on the line.
There has not heretofore been provided a fishing rod holder having adjustable means for setting the hook on a fish which tugs on the line, nor has there been provided a fishing rod holder having the other advantages provided by the present invention.